Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. When she is assigned to Team 7, Sakura quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as helping her friends and loved ones when they need her. Statistics *'Name': Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Number Two, Billboard Brow *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': March 28 *'Classification': Human, Konohagkaure Kunoichi, Chunin, Medical-nin *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 161 cm (5'3.5") *'Weight': 45.4 kg (100 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Pink *'Relatives': Kizashi Haruno (Father), Mebuki Haruno (Mother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Expert, Expert Melee Combatant, Superhuman Strength, Genius Intellect, Masterful Chakra Control *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools, Medical Kit, Exploding Tags *'Weaknesses': The Creation Rebirth cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Healing Palm Jutsu, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Cherry Blossom Clash, Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash, Reverse Seal, Creation Rebirth (Hundred Healings Jutsu) *'Voice Actor': Chie Nakamura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level (Briefly pushed back the Erymanthian Boar alongside Naruto, Maka and Shoto) | At least Small City level+, likely far higher *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class K | Class M *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | At least Class PJ, likely far higher *'Durability': Town level | At least Small City level+. Regeneration makes her hard to kill. *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Weapons *'Intelligence': Genius *'Key': Base | Hundred Healings Jutsu Appearance Sakura is an attractive young girl of below average height and petite physique. She has shoulder-length bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. She currently has a blue rhombus mark on her forehead, similar to Tsunade's known as the Reverse Seal that stores up most of her chakra into a single point. During her medical work, she has the tendency to pin her hair up in a short ponytail. Sakura generally wears a sleeveless red top - that has a zipper on the front and a white circular design on the back. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors, and wears a red clothed forehead protector to accentuate her face, which is worn as a hairband. When she is not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, a navy-colored skirt, and her black boots. Personality As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino, who defended her from bullies and became her friend, that she started to become more self-confident. Sakura is shown to have a short temper, but is usually relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. At her core, she is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her friends. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful. Sakura is rather sensitive and is quick to cry sometimes, usually because of things relating to Naruto and Sasuke. She is generally clear-headed and rational when faced with a crisis, though her emotions have been known to cloud her thoughts at times. Unlike the rest of Team 7, Sakura has not suffered any heavy losses during her childhood. However she does not hesitate to ask if she does not understand something or if it bothers her. When first introduced in Part I, Sakura typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Sasuke Uchiha and competitiveness around Ino Yamanaka, but otherwise appears quite collected aside from her regular personality. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Sakura really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. Rather than display these emotions to others, she projects them inward, allowing a manifestation of who she truly is — what is labelled "Inner Sakura" — to have the opinions Sakura wants to keep to herself. Inner Sakura, whose appearances are marked by an exclamation of "Cha!", is in a sense a personality separate from Sakura herself, a fact that allows her to overcome the Mind Transfer Jutsu. At other times, Sakura and Inner Sakura are indistinguishable from each other, usually with regards to Naruto Uzumaki; if Naruto says or does something that annoys or upsets her, Sakura responds with violence, a reaction that under other circumstances would be delegated to Inner Sakura. As Part I progresses, Sakura is increasingly exposed to the realities of the world, difficulties for which she cannot rely upon Inner Sakura to cope with. As an Academy student, Sakura succeeded through studying alone, able to avoid physical trials and thus allowing her to focus on her physical appearance in a bid to appeal to Sasuke. As a shinobi, however, this is insufficient: the long hair she puts so much effort into is a liability that opponents can use against her; missions cannot be completed with mere book smarts and it is necessary to be able to fight so that other shinobi will not kill her or her teammates. The latter makes Sakura particularly disappointed in herself, as she is unable to contribute much in battle and must rely on Naruto and Sasuke to save her. She sets out to change this about herself, dedicating nearly three years of training to making herself as capable as Naruto and Sasuke; in the meantime, she becomes willing to sacrifice herself to protect them, coming to value them both very deeply. She looks to Naruto as a model for this goal, inspired by his rapid growth and his determination to be there for her and all those he held dear. When Sakura realizes that she is as rude to Naruto as Sasuke usually is to her, she starts treating him better, cheering for his accomplishments and confiding her hopes and fears with him. Inner Sakura makes one appearance at the very start of Part II and then is never seen again. This is because Sakura is finally in touch with her feelings and is willing to express what she's thinking, a self-comfort she picked up during her training with Tsunade, though this has made her more emotional and impulsive at times. Her violent and/or loud outbursts are, as in Part I, uncontrolled and often directed at Naruto, usually as a reaction to his variations of the Sexy Jutsu, whenever he asks her out on a date or anything she feels is out of line. Sakura no longer thinks poorly of Naruto despite thinking he is an idiot and her earlier stern disparaging opinion of him that flares at times. She now holds his abilities in high regard, is ever-worrying for his safety and well-being to the point of feeling unbearable guilt, and values him as one of her closest friends. Despite criticizing Naruto for his perverted nature, Sakura herself has a perverted side, enjoying something even Naruto thought was disgusting. Sai eventually points out that he believes Naruto knows Sakura too well for his own good, constantly placing himself in personal peril out of his feelings for her so that Sakura will be happy. Sakura is moved to tears by this, feeling unbearably guilty for what she feels she had put Naruto through; and despite her attempts to take responsibility for herself during the Summit by trying to deal with Sasuke herself, she still finds herself relying on him due to her own shaky resolve nearly costing Sakura her life. She ultimately settles for doing whatever she can for him, trying to do more in supporting him and his decisions concerning Sasuke, trying to do more to help him bear the challenges of being a jinchuriki, and fighting at his side whenever possible. She is helped in this goal by Tsunade's influence, who trained her to have a contempt for losing and an unbending spirit; she will place herself at risk so that others don't need to and to assure her allies' victory. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke since childhood and initially focuses on getting his attention above everything else. Her initial infatuation for him was rooted from his good looks and calm, collecting attitude and his rejections failed to deter her. After becoming teammates, Sakura realised Sasuke's imperfections and suffering, and her desire shifted to helping him as much as she can, which causes her feelings to develop into true love. Despite being grateful of her loving him after she confesses to stop him from defecting from Konohagakure, Sasuke rejects her but thanks her before leaving. This rejection deeply upsets Sakura, driving her to plea for Naruto to bring Sasuke home and, when Naruto fails, motivating her to become stronger so that she can bring Sasuke back herself. Sasuke, however, is even colder to Sakura in Part II: he showed indifference to her when they meet after more than two years and, in moments of intense hatred, has even tried to kill her. She tries to separate herself from her feelings when Sasuke becomes an international criminal, attempting to kill him for Konoha and Naruto's sake and so that he won't sink lower, but her love for him proved to be too great for her to harm him, which nearly cost Sakura her life. She resigns herself to the possibility that Sasuke is beyond redemption, but still, even at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, holds out hope that she may mean something to him. History Power Once not as talented as her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura Haruno has since become one of the most powerful kunoichi in all of Konohagakure under the tutelage of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, which many remarked she would inevitably surpass in the future. Main Skills and Equipment Medical Ninjutsu (Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques): Sakura's naturally refined control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sakura had turned into an excellent medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by her senior pupil Shizune - learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Chiyo as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Tsunade. Her knowledge was great enough to withdraw Sasori's advanced poison directly from Kankuro's body, and use that as a base template to create multiple antidotes swiftly afterwards. During her fight with Sasori, she was able to start healing herself even with a poisoned sword still lodged in her abdomen, which Sasori commended on. When Tsunade observed Sakura successfully heal a fish with the Healing Palm Jutsu, Tsunade remarked that Sakura had come so far, and she hadn't seen such talent since Shizune. Sakura can also assist with autopsies, as seen when she and Shizune performed an autopsy on a White Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and she has knowledge of cells and DNA. A few individuals have even commented that Sakura has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though Sakura has stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own. Sakura has also proved capable of using a chakra scalpel in order to make incisions into flesh and perform surgery or very direct heart massage. *'Healing Palm Jutsu': A standard medical ninjutsu ability, which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. *'Chakra Scalpel': This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. Chakra Enhanced Strength: An offensive technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or killing opponents with single strikes. *'Cherry Blossom Clash': While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Clash". *'Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash': A more powerful version of the standard "Cherry Blossom Clash". Sakura builds up chakra into her fist, then strikes the opponent in their abdomen, crushing them into the ground, and destroying a large part of the area too. Superhuman Strength: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Gifted Intellect: Summoning Jutsu: Sakura is able to summon Katsuyu and other slugs, due to her training with Tsunade. By having the slug divide and attach themselves to the wounded individuals, like Tsunade, Sakura was capable of healing multiple injuries at different locations simultaneously. Shizune noted that this was quite a feat as it was the first time that Sakura had summoned Katsuyu. Reverse Seal: A seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both the Creation Rebirth and the Hundred Healings Jutsu. *'Creation Rebirth': The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Tsunade's own claim, as long as she has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. **'Hundred Healings Jutsu': An advanced version of Creation Rebirth. Masterful Chakra Control: One of Sakura's only defining skills — and in fact the only thing she is consistently better at than Naruto or Sasuke — is her precise control of her own chakra. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Kakashi Hatake also noted that she is well-suited for genjutsu. While never actually seen using genjutsu, but she is frequently able to quickly identify when a genjutsu is being used and then release herself and others from it. After training with Tsunade for almost three years, her control over her chakra has improved to the point she can focus chakra into any part of her body to either enhance the strength of her blows, shield herself from crushing attacks, or even store up chakra to accumulate her chakra levels to perform medical ninjutsu on a much larger scale. Relationships *Mebuki Haruno *Kizashi Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Yamato *Hinata Hyuga *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Rock Lee *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Shizune *Kurenai Yuhi *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Itachi Uchiha *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Obito Uchiha Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Medical-nin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters